


Best Served Cold

by Sarah_Frog



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen, slight crack, spoiler for the Flash 1x21
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4086655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Frog/pseuds/Sarah_Frog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Foggy and Karen love watching The Flash on the CW and yesterday's episode "Grodd lives" came out.<br/>Never underestimate Foggy's ability to make Matt squirm. Trust him to be vindictive in creative ways, and embark Karen along the journey, unknowingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Served Cold

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been beta'd, all the mistakes are mine, but feel free to point them out!

Matt was already in his office when he heard Foggy arriving in the office. He had caught him whistling from the street and smelled a whiff of donuts with coffees. Foggy had entered and greeted Karen with such happiness that Matt wondered exactly what happened last night.

"Morning, Karen. Morning, recluse. I have coffee AND donut, I figured we could splurge today."

Matt hobbled out of his office to get coffee and a donut, and to try and see why Foggy was just...glowing. Sure their friendship might not have been exactly mended yet, but Matt was curious as to what was going on with Foggy.

"Have you watched it last night, Karen?"Asked Foggy, unable to contain himself anymore.

"Yes, I did!" Answered Karen.

They both were so excited their voices were rising in pitch and Matt wondered if he had been hit on the head a little too hard last night.

"Did you like it?"

"Best episode so far!"

"How did you feel about the reveal?"

"Can you imagine, having your best friend, hiding such a big secret from you?" Snarked Foggy.

Oh, so that was why.

"I know! She was right to be angry, she's been putting herself in danger and it would have been so much simpler for everyone, but no, Barry had to hide it from her. For no reason! I swear it's always like that with superheroes, they never tell the girl, as if it could protect them?" Karen huffed.

Matt was starting to feel a little uncomfortable. She was visibly upset about that particular plot point and Foggy was just basking in it.

"Maybe the guy was trying to protect her." Tempted Matt.

"Yes, we've heard that bullshit excuse for years, Matt, I know you don't watch TV, but this trope is getting decrepit, it's so overused!" Exclaimed Karen.

Matt could practically hear Karen rolling her eyes at this point.

"Besides, literally everyone knew about it, except her." Added Foggy.

"You're better off knowing what's coming for you, instead of just getting in the way. Superheroes, so dramatic, I swear..." Foggy sighed.

"I'd be so pissed, Barry was such an asshole. Urgl." Karen said.

Matt cleared his throat, unwilling to suffer through Foggy's vindication anymore.

"Let's, let's get back to work, Okay?" Finally said Matt, unable to take anymore taunting.

He heard Foggy snickering in his office for five minutes straight. Matt had made his own bed and he was going to have to lie in it.


End file.
